


[Podfic] Our Fortress Can Hold Back The World And All Its Horrors

by Hananobira



Series: People Who GROK Bucky Barnes [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 08:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13268055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananobira/pseuds/Hananobira
Summary: This is what I'm telling myself happens next until proven otherwise.





	[Podfic] Our Fortress Can Hold Back The World And All Its Horrors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Opalsong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Our Fortress Can Hold Back The World And All Its Horrors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4539300) by [gigglingkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigglingkat/pseuds/gigglingkat). 



Notes and acknowledgements:  
Recorded for Opalsong for #ITPE 2017!

Thanks to gigglingkat for permission to record, Paraka for hosting, and bessyboo and cantarina for modding ITPE.

Original Fic: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/4539300>  
Length: 00:22:02

Paraka: [MP3 (31 MB)](http://hananobira.parakaproductions.com/ITPE/Our%20Fortress.mp3) or [M4B (21 MB)](http://hananobira.parakaproductions.com/ITPE/Our%20Fortress.m4b)


End file.
